Lorsqu'un agent est exaspéré
by Gianell
Summary: OS dans l'Univers Alternatif des NéoMuts. Petit tête à tête entre Sebastian et Chandler.


Coucou Voici un petit OS écrit suite à une suggestion/demande de Dreamy-Pikat. Elle désirait un Chandler/Sebastian dans l'univers des NéoMuts.

Il est en deux parties. La première partie est un rappel de mon Univers Alternatif. Les personnes ayant lu « Lorsqu'une vie bascule… » peuvent s'abstenir de la lire.

Et comme toujours, un énorme Merci à **Miserea.**

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient à part les NéoMuts !

* * *

**PREMIERE PARTIE : Prologue pour les novices**

_**Résumé des vingt dernières années**_

Il y a vingt ans, le monde a changé.

Des individus ont commencé à développer des capacités neurologiques inhabituelles.

Après deux années de recherche, une coalition de scientifiques internationaux a découvert le processus de ce changement : suite à un choc émotionnel ou physique chez certains individus, une enzyme éphémère se libère dans l'organisme et va modifier l'ADN d'un petit groupe de cellules cérébrales. Cette altération cellulaire conduit au développement de capacités extrasensorielles.

Ces capacités furent classées en trois catégories:

-la télépathie

-la télékinésie

-l'empathie

Les personnes atteintes furent appelées des "Individus Neurologiquement Muté" les "NéoMuts ".

Au début, il n'y eut pas de difficulté, certains sujets étaient volontaires et collaboraient avec les différents gouvernements pour explorer ces capacités.

Ils se sont vite rendu compte que le phénomène était indétectable, car situé dans une région du cerveau inaccessible. Il n'y avait que deux façons de savoir si une personne était une NéoMut : la voir utiliser sa capacité ou l'autopsier.

Bien sûr, certains NéoMut ont décidé de s'allier et de se servir de leur capacité à des fins personnelles (vol, attentat, meurtre). D'autres furent enrôlés de force par certains gouvernements pour renforcer leur armada militaire.

Alors, le pire aspect de l'humanité est ressorti.

Aux Etats-Unis, la population a pris peur et il s'en est suivi trois années d'horreur et de guerre contre tous les NéoMuts. Des millions d'individus suspectés d'être atteints furent emmenés et emprisonnés par l'Agence de Contrôle des NéoMuts (ACNM). Parmi ces personnes, beaucoup n'avaient pas la mutation.

Parallèlement, un Réseau ProNéoMut s'est organisé pour protéger et aider les nouveaux NéoMuts à contrôler leur capacité.

Aujourd'hui, le monde a changé, entre l'Agence et le Réseau s'est instauré les prémisses d'une collaboration pour contrer l'Organisation de Renégats.

* * *

**DEUXIEME PARTIE : Lorsqu'un agent est exaspéré…**

_Rappel et informations utiles :_

_**Télékinésique **: individu pouvant déplacer les objets par la pensée voire se téléporter. Certains peuvent déplacer des objets de tailles extrêmement petites (presque au niveau moléculaire) ce sont les **microkinésiques**. _

**ooooOOOoooo**

_**Quartier général du Réseau ProNéoMut de Miam**i_

« Hey Smythe, j'ai une mission pour toi, annonce Carl White, le supérieur de Sebastian à l'entrée de son bureau.

-Quelque chose d'intéressant, j'espère. »

Un léger silence lui répond et il lève la tête de sa paperasse.

« J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour escorter un NéoMut.

- Il n'en est pas question ! Je ne suis pas un putain de baby-sitter!

-Tu me dois un service Smythe, si tu acceptes cette mission on est quitte.

-Tu m'emmerdes White. »

Ce dernier ne relève pas l'insulte, il sait qu'il a gagné. Avec un léger sourire, il explique la mission à son subalterne :

« Il faut escorter Chandler Kiehl un microkinésique, accessoirement hacker de génie, au centre de recherche de Miami pour qu'il leur apporte la première version de son programme pour combattre les virus biosynthétiques que l'organisation essaie de diffuser dans la population. Normalement rien n'a filtré et il t'attend. Ca ne te prendra qu'une heure.

- OK, après cette mission TU me devras un service White.

-Oh Smythe, c'est un original, sois patient avec lui d'accord ? Je te connais, ne sois pas trop brusque. »

Sebastian lui fait un signe obscène.

-Mouais j'aurais peut être dû confier cette mission à quelqu'un d'autre, tu es infantile et affligeant !

- C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme non? Dit Sebastian avec un grand sourire.

- Tu es bien le seul à le croire ! Mais tu fais du bon boulot, ça compense."

**ooooOOOoooo**

Smythe sonne à la porte du microkinésique. Il habite un joli pavillon en banlieue de Miami. Comme personne ne répond, il s'excite sur la sonnette , Sebastian n'est pas connu pour sa patience ! Deux bonnes minutes plus tard, un jeune homme blond à lunette emmitouflé sous plusieurs couches de vêtements vient lui ouvrir :

« Oui, c'est pour quoi? »

Sebastian est halluciné. Il sait que la sécurité est optimale autour du jeune microkinésique, il y a des procédures à suivre ce que le jeune homme ne fait apparemment pas.

« Agent Smythe, je fais partie du Réseau.

-Ah oui, entrez. »

En voyant la tête de Sebastian, Chandler sent que quelque chose ne va pas.

« Il y a un problème?

-Oui on ne vous a pas donné de protocoles à suivre ni de codes à demander avant d'ouvrir à quelqu'un?

-Oui c'est vrai, j'ai oublié ! Vous savez, cela fait longtemps que personne ne m'a embêté, et puis, ça se voit que vous êtes un ProNéoMut, vous êtes tous habillés de la même façon. Vous venez pour quoi au fait? »

Sebastian est dérouté par les paroles du jeune homme, il reçoit généralement des compliments sur sa tenue vestimentaire. Bon, là, il porte son costume du boulot mais sinon il est toujours très élégant.

« Je viens vous escorter au centre de recherche...

-Ah oui c'est vrai, c'est aujourd'hui ! Vous êtes mon nouveau baby-sitter ! Je préférais le dernier, il était plus sympathique, il souriait un peu, lui au moins! »

Sebastian respire profondément pour se contrôler en se disant que s'énerver ne servirait à rien, il demande alors :

« Pourquoi fait-il un froid de canard ici ? Dehors la température n'est que de vingt cinq degrés, vous n'avez pas besoin de mettre la climatisation aussi fort ! Il doit faire à peine dix degrés.

-C'est pour mes bébés.

-Vos bébés ?

-Oui mes ordinateurs! Je vais chercher le programme. »

Sebastian suit cet étrange personnage dans une pièce contenant une dizaine d'écrans plats et un nombre indéfinissable d'ordinateurs. Le chaos semble dominer la pièce.

« C'est bon, j'ai le programme, dit le jeune génie en mettant dans sa poche un objet aussi grand qu'une pièce de dix centimes, on peut y aller.

- Attendez, vous allez d'abord enfiler ce gilet par balle. »

Il lui tend vêtement extrêmement fin.

« Ok, répond Chandler blasé. »

Il enlève l'énorme pull qu'il porte et, se faisant, son tee-shirt se relève sur son ventre et Sébastian a une bonne vue sur ses abdominaux. Le microkinésique se maintient en forme ! Le blond enfile le vêtement et met une chemise par-dessus.

« Allons-y, dit sebastian vous n'avez rien oublié?

-Non, ah si attendez ! - Il fronce les sourcils très concentré pendant dix secondes – C'est bon on peut y aller. »

Sebastian lui prend le bras.

« Que venez-vous de faire là exactement?

-Oh, je viens d'envoyer un mail à un ami pour le prévenir que j'avais fini mon boulot et que je ne serai pas joignable un jour ou deux.

-Quel ami?

-Un ami virtuel ilovE.T.59.

-Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ? Vous lui avez parlé du programme? S'énerve Sebastian

-Eh ! Calmez-vous, je le connais depuis huit mois et je crois que non, je ne lui ai pas vraiment parlé de mon boulot.

-Pas vraiment?

-Ben c'est un super hacker et c'est agréable d'échanger des idées avec des gens qui ne sont pas lobotomisés du cerveau. »

Sebastian le pousse vers la porte d'entrée

« Vous êtes complètement inconscient et idiot.

-Hey ! »

Puis, dans son micro, il annonce :

« Ici Smythe, j'ai le sujet avec moi, il y a des fuites et on aura sûrement des complications, je vous tiens au courant.

-Compris Agent Smythe, on vous suit par satellite.

-Kiehl, à partir de maintenant vous faites exactement ce que je vous dis, grogne Sebastian

Chandler ouvre la bouche mais le brun l'interrompt :

« Sans poser de questions ! Vous avez fait assez de dégâts comme ça!

-Vous ne croyez pas que vous dramatisez un peu ? »

Sebastian le fusille du regard et marmonne :

« Je t'en donnerai moi des _'c'est un original'_. »

Il ouvre la porte et escorte Chandler à la voiture garée devant la maison. Pour le moment tout se passe bien. Il démarre et conduit vers le centre de Miami.

Chandler commence à parler mais Sebastian le coupe :

« Je vous ai dit de ne pas parler.

-On ne va pas passer trente minutes en silence quand même ! On peut bavarder un peu, je suis sûr qu'on a pleins de choses en commun!

-Non répond Sébastian laconique.

-Je préférais vraiment la nounou précédente, il était plus drôle. On peut se tutoyer non ? »

Sebastian serre la mâchoire d'énervement, quand, tout à coup, une voiture arrive à vive allure derrière eux. L'agent la surveille dans le rétroviseur. La circulation est fluide mais ralentie par de nombreux feux tricolores. Il voit un deuxième véhicule arrivé de la droite. Il accélère alors, et double les voitures devant lui. Les deux voitures se lancent à leur poursuite. Chandler s'accroche à l'accoudoir en regardant par la fenêtre arrière.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'ils nous suivent ? C'est probablement une coïncidence, ils sont peut être juste pressés. »

Sebastian ne lui répond pas et ne tourne même pas la tête vers lui. Il surveille les deux voitures qui les pourchassent. Il tourne au dernier moment à une intersection faisant crisser les pneus et projetant Chandler contre la fenêtre. Les deux véhicules les talonnent.

« D'accord, vous avez raison ils nous suivent…Attention ! Le feu est rouge! S'exclame Chandler en fermant les yeux. »

Sebastian le grille sans ralentir faisant retentir les klaxons des autres véhicules. Heureusement il ne provoque pas d'accidents, les poursuivants font de même.

Sebastian accélère encore pour essayer de les semer.

Chandler se ratatine sur son siège, ils arrivent à une autre intersection et là, le feu qui vient de passer au rouge repasse au vert à leur approche. Sebastian regarde Chandler et demande :

« C'est vous qui avez fait ça?

-Oui, répond Chandler la voix tremblante. »

Sébastian voit alors tous les feux de l'avenue passer au vert.

« Refaites les passer au rouge après notre passage.

-Non ça va provoquer des accidents...

-Faites ce que je vous dis, s'exclame brutalement Sebastian faisant sursauter Chandler qui s'exécute."

Les poursuivants sont aussitôt coincés par les voitures.

Ils continuent à s'éloigner rapidement, Sebastian prend alors le temps de consulter le Réseau, il reçoit les coordonnées d'un nouveau point de rendez vous. Il arrête alors la voiture dans une rue calme et fait descendre Chandler avant d'ouvrir un autre véhicule par télékinésie.

« Pourquoi volez-vous cette voiture?

-L'autre est trop identifiable. »

Ils s'installent dans la voiture et roulent vers leur nouvelle destination.

« Baissez-vous la voiture n'est pas blindée. S'ils nous tirent dessus vous pourriez être touché.

-D'accord.»

Le ton de Chandler fait sourire Sebastian, enfin son passager ne discute plus.

« Euh… on va où? »

Ah non, se dit Sebastian, j'ai pris mes rêves pour la réalité.

« Je suis sur que vous avez le droit de me le dire. Eh, ne faites pas la tête j'ai obéis, j'ai fait passer les feux au vert!

-Fermez là, j'ai besoin de me concentrer pour réparer vos conneries.

-Je n'ai rien fait, ce n'est pas ma faute !

Sebastian freine brusquement (_N.D.A. il n'y a pas de circulation_) et se tourne vers Chandler.

« Comment pensez vous qu'ils savent où vous habitez et que vous partiriez ce soir? Par votre ami ilovALIEN !

- Ce n'est pas sûr que ce soit de sa faute ! Et c'est ilovE.T.59.

Sebastian redémarre encore plus énervé.

« Quoi ?

-C'est ilovE.T.59 et pas ilovALIEN.

-C'est la même chose.

-Pas du tout ! Répond Chandler sur un ton scandalisé. E.T. est un gentil extraterrestre perdu sur terre tandis qu'Alien utilise les humains comme incubateur pour procréer. Ils n'ont rien à voir !

- Mais vous êtes complètement taré !

- C'est mieux que d'être complètement inculte !

-Je ne suis pas inculte, je suis un grand fan de Spielberg et Ridley Scott…

-Vous voyez, on a des choses en commun ! »

Là, Sebastian sent la situation lui échapper, il doit absolument se concentrer et ne pas se laisser distraire.

« Et puis qui vous dit que mon ami n'était pas sous surveillance...

-Vous n'arrêtez donc jamais de parler ? L'interrompt Sebastian. Fermez-la! Vous ne deviez communiquer avec personne d'extérieur au Réseau !

- Ouais parlons-en des ProNeoMuts, répond Chandler pas du tout impressionné. Tous des gugusses comme vous, un vrai plaisir, pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! J'aurais dû passer cinq mois sans me détendre et m'amuser un peu ! Faut pas rêver!

-Votre travail a une importance vitale.

-J'imagine que vous ne sortez jamais pour vous détendre vous ! Vous restez sagement chez vous le soir. Vous ne profitez pas de votre physique de rêve pour aller draguer à droit à gauche. Vous avez le devoir chevillé au corps bien sûr !

-Vous êtes un génie qui peut sauver des milliers de vie, pas moi.

-Je ne me souviens pas à quand remonte ma dernière sortie ou même mon dernier rencard ! Je ne peux même pas aller prendre un café avec un ami ! Ce n'est pas parmi les agents du Réseau que je vais rencontrer quelqu'un d'intéressant, vous ne rigolez jamais.

-Je sais m'amuser, mais là, je suis en mission, dit Sebastian vexé.

-Ouais c est ça, vous avez surtout l'air coincé. »

Sebastian est estomaqué. S'il y a bien une chose qu'on ne lui a jamais dite avant c'est qu'il a l'air coincé.

Ils arrivent enfin à destination, un aérodrome privé. Ils descendent de voiture et se dirigent vers un avion affrété par le Réseau. Brusquement un coup de feu éclate et une balle frôle l'épaule de Sebastian. Il plonge sur Chandler pour le protéger, se retourne et tire sur le premier homme. Un deuxième individu se cache derrière des barriques, il les fait tomber sur lui grâce à sa télékinésie. Les agents du Réseau présents se déploient pour sécuriser le périmètre et quand tout danger est écarté, Sebastian aide Chandler à se relever et, se faisant, plonge dans le regard intense du jeune homme. Le temps semble s'arrêter puis Chandler demande d'une petite voix :

« Ils sont morts ?

-Oui. »

Un agent vient escorter Chandler vers l'avion. Le blond se retourne et demande :

« Vous ne venez pas?

-Non ma mission s'arrête là. Essayez de rester en vie M. Kiehl.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie Agent Smythe, dit il avant de monter dans l'avion. »

**ooooOOOoooo**

_**Deux mois plus tard**_

« Smythe, j'ai une mission pour toi.

-C'est quoi cette fois White ?

-C'est une mission de récupération.

-Il y a eu un enlèvement ?

-Euh non, pas vraiment, on a perdu quelqu'un.

-Comment ça « perdu quelqu'un » ? »

Un long silence lui répond.

« Accouche !

-Tu te souviens de Chandler Kiehl, le microkinésique?

-Oui vaguement, biaise t il, comment avez-vous pu le perdre ! Un homme d'1m80 ne se perd pas comme ça ! Vous êtes sur qu'il n'a pas été kidnappé ?

-Il a envoyé un message sur l'ordinateur ultra sécurisé du grand patron. Je te l'ai transféré il y a peut être un indice sur sa destination. »

Sebastian ouvre le message et éclate de rire.

Le message est succin : «_ Je prends des vacances _» suivi d'un smiley souriant vêtu d'un short de bain hawaïen allongé sur un transat avec un parasol au dessus de lui un verre à la main leur envoyant un toast tout en clignant de l'œil.

« Tu veux bien nous le retrouver ? »


End file.
